A Trixy Situation
by Bml1997
Summary: When a zoo steak-out goes wrong, Private is kidnapped. While kidnapped, Private meets up with an old friend of his. Rated for my paranoia. Slight Private X OC.
1. Hide and Seek

**A.N.- Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so if it's horrible, please let me know. I'm completely up for constructive criticism, and will gladly take any help you may give me. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

(Nobody's POV)

It was 1700 hours and the zoo was just closing up. Alice was herding the last of the tourist stragglers, like usual, and all the animals were getting ready for the last Alice check of the day.

"Agh! Rico, stow that weaponry, Alice is making an early check!" shouted Skipper. "Private! Where's Kowalski? Never mind, Rico! Kowalski doll stat! Private, go distract Alice we need a few more minutes!"

"Aye, aye, Skippah!" Private then slid out of the habitat and ran into Alice's leg. Alice, seeing the loose penguin, stops what she was doing and runs after Private, who, after running into Alice's leg, had waddled away at a rather quick speed. The penguin-zookeeper pursuit went on for about five minutes before Private finally got the all clear from Skipper. Once he got the signal Private slowed down and let Alice catch him.

"Gotcha!" shouted Alice. "I really wish I knew how you penguins keep escaping, but whatever. I need to finish locking up." With that Alice promptly dropped Private on his head into the penguin habitat.

"How was that for a distraction, Skippah?" asked Private as he rubbed his head, which was hurting a little from being dropped on it.

"It did the job." said Skipper. "By the way, have you seen Kowalski?"

"Umm, last I saw he was in his lab." Skipper then went down into the HQ and opened the door to Kowalski's lab.

"Kowalski! Where have you been, soldier?" asked an irate Skipper.

"Uh, here, Skipper. And since you're here, I shall show you my newest invention!"

"Great, another world threatening invention."

"All the contrary, Skipper, I've taken all the necessary safety precautions."

"Whatever. So what does this doohickey do exactly, Kowalski?"

"The _Traceorium _acts somewhat like a tracking device, except that you put in some DNA of who you are looking for, then you push this button here (Kowalski pushes a button on his device), then presto! It will show you where on a map where the searched for is."

"So it's a tracking device, then?" asked Private who had walked in shortly after Skipper.

"Yes."

"Well then, why don't you call it the _Trackah_? It's much easier to say."

"Yeah, Kowalski, why don't you just call it the _Tracker_?" asked Skipper.

"Fine! The _Tracker_, then, still hasn't been tested, so I still don't know if it works." replied Kowalski.

"Well, we can fix that." Said Skipper as he reached over and plucked a feather off of Private.

"Ow! What'd you do that for, Skippah?" asked Private.

"Here's your DNA test, Kowalski." Skipper said completely ignoring Private's question.

"Okay, now, Private, go hide. Oh, and take this talkie with you, just in case the _Tracker_ doesn't work." ordered Kowalski. Private takes the talkie and exits the HQ.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I walked out of the HQ and tried to find a good hiding spot. _Maybe I should hide at Marlene's? No, not good enough, they'd be able to find me there without that fancy tracking device. The park? No, that's too easy, too. Hmm. Oh! I know! I'll hide in that new habitat Alice finished yesterday! They'd never think to look for me there! _I walked into the new habitat and sat on the bed. _Hmm. I wonder when they'll start trying to find me. _

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Skipper, do you think he's had enough time to hide yet?" asked Kowalski.

"Well if he hasn't, he'll just have to get over it. Here's his feather, Kowalski. Now, let's go see if this tracking device works."

"Me too?" asked Rico.

"Yeah, Rico, you can come, too. Alright, men, Operation: Hide and Go Track is a go, go, go!" said Skipper.


	2. Paranoid Planning

**A.N.-Hi, everyone, again. Thank you so much for the great reviews, they helped boost my confidence in this by, like, a lot, lol. I won't be able to update very quickly after this one because I started high school today and, well, I still don't really know about how much HW I'll be getting. Well, you guys aren't here to listen...er...read me talk, so happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I meant to put this on chapter 1 but I forgot: I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar, I only own my own OCs and this story.**

Chapter 2: Paranoid Planning

(Nobody's POV)

"Okay, Kowalski, where is he?" asked Skipper.

"It would seem that he is in the zoo, sir."

"Where?" asked Rico.

"Um….this way!" Skipper and Rico follow Kowalski slowly through the zoo. The trio stops in front of a brand new habitat. "According to this, Skipper, he's in there." said Kowalski, while pointing at the "cave" in the habitat.

"Rico, go see if Private's in there." ordered Skipper.

"Okay, 'ipper!" said Rico. Rico then regurgitated a flashlight and went inside the cave. He then came back out with Private following happily behind him.

"Hello, Skippah. Did your _Tracker_ work, Kowalski? Or did you just guess that I was here?" asked Private.

"Of course it worked, Private, it is one of MY inventions."

"Which is exactly my point, Kowalski."

"Ooh, burn!" said Rico.

"Well, this one isn't like the others. It's completely safe and is very accurate."

"Of course it is, Kowalski, of course it is." said Skipper. "Well, anyway, let's go back to the HQ; I want to plan a steak-out for tonight."

"Aye, aye, Skipper." says everyone (except Skipper, of course).

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

"Alright, Kowalski, I need options." I said once everyone was seated around our table.

"Well, Skipper, we could have someone stationed at each zoo entrance. By the way, Skipper, may I ask why you wanted to have a steak-out tonight?"

"Simple, our enemies have been too quiet lately and my gut feels that something's going to happen tonight. Anyways, that's a good plan for tonight, Kowalski. Private, go see if Marlene has any large plans for tonight, if she doesn't, bring her here."

"Aye, aye, Skippah!" replied young Private. He then leaves the room.

"Rico, weapons check." I said. Rico then started to regurgitate many items of maniac mayhem including; four flamethrowers, seventeen smoke-bombs, twenty sticks of dynamite, a wooden mallet, and a bucket of tranquillizer darts.

"Perfect!" Rico then started to swallow the entire pile of weaponry whole, to be used later. "Kowalski, how many talkies and binoculars do we have?"

"Uh, we have five of each, sir."

"Good, good. Now we'll just wait for the private and/or Marlene."

* * *

(Private's POV)

I walked to the otter habitat and knocked on the wall. "Hello? Oh, hello, Private. What brings you here?" asked Marlene, who seemed very surprised about something, maybe she was just surprised that I had knocked.

"Hello, Marlene. Skippah sent me to come ask you if you had any major plans for tonight."

"Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"Skippah's planning a zoo steak-out tonight and he wants you to help."

"I don't know, Private. I mean a steak-out…"

"Please!"

"Oh, alright, fine. But, only because you asked nicely."

"Thank you, Marlene. You may want to come to the HQ, so that you know what the plan is." I turned around and started to head back to the HQ with Marlene following me. Once we got there, we jumped down into the HQ. "I'm back, Skippah, and I've brought Marlene with me, too like you asked."

"Good job, Private. Hello, Marlene. We're planning a zoo steak-out for tonight, and I was thinking that with your excellent otter eyesight, you'd be a perfect addition to the steak-out." said Skipper.

"Sure, Skipper, I don't have anything else planned for tonight. So, why not." Marlene replied.

"Okay, Kowalski, pass out the talkies and binoculars. Now, let's assign zoo entrances to everyone. Marlene, you'll have the south entrance. Rico, you have the east entrance. Kowalski you have the north entrance, and, Private, you have the west entrance.

"What about you, Skippah? Aren't you watching an entrance, too?" I asked.

"No, Private. I will be dead center of the zoo, ready to leap into action whenever evil strikes."

"Oh, okay, then." I didn't really understand what Skipper meant, but I thought that Skipper would get cross with me if I questioned him further.

"When's this steakity-outity thingy supposed to start?" asked a voice from behind Skipper and I.

"RINGTAIL! This is a penguin operation, which means no lemurs. Get out!" yelled Skipper.

"If this is a penguin operation then why is she here?" Julian asked while he pointed at Marlene.

"None of your business lemur, now, GET OUT!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

"Uh, Skipper, when is the steak-out anyway?"

"2200 hours, Marlene."

"Oh, in that case, see you guys tonight, bye." Marlene then turned and went up the ladder.


	3. Zoo SteakOut

**A.N.- This chapter may not be very clear, truth be told, I struggled a little writing this one. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: Zoo Steak-Out

(Nobody's POV)

It was now 2200 hours and all the steak-outers were gathered in front of the front, north, and main gate. Skipper was giving out last minute instructions before he had everyone go to their posts. "Everyone has their talkie set on channel 1?" Everyone nodded their head in confirmation. "Okay, expect me to ask for statuses every half-hour. Are there any questions?" Private raises his flipper. "Yes, Private?"

"Are we allowed snacks?"

"If by snacks, Private, you mean Winkies; I guess you can have a couple, but not a whole box."

"Okay, Skippah."

"Alright, now that, that's settled, everyone, move out!"

* * *

(Marlene's POV)

I walked over to my entrance and sat behind a bush. _I guess this spot will be fine, I mean, it has an okay view._ I set my walkie-talkie down and lifted the binoculars up to my eyes.

"Marlene! Position report!" said a voice my talkie.

"Uh, behind a bush that's in front of the south entrance. Why?"

"Just needed to stick a tack in the map so that I know where everyone is."

"Okay, yeah, you do that."

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

Once everyone had left to their posts, I took up a position on top of the north arch, right beside the zoo clock. I could see the whole zoo very well from up here; it's no wonder that young Private comes up here sometimes to think. I looked down at my talkie just to hear Skipper.

"Kowalski, status report!"

"Nothing yet, Skipper."

"Well, keep frosty, soldier."

"Roger that." I put the talkie back down and look around with my binoculars. _Still nothing. _*sigh* _The fact that we're having a steak-out according to Skipper's gut, I really doubt that we're going to have any action tonight. Oh, well._

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

I looked at the digital clock on my talkie, 0000 hours. The stake-out had only been going on for about two hours and still no sign of trouble. _Maybe my gut was wrong?_ Just then a smoke-bomb lands next to me. Smoke quickly starts to quickly gush out of it, obscuring my vision. When the smoke clears I radio to all of my team and Marlene.

"Marlene? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, some weird smoke-bomb or something went off near me, but I'm fine." Next I radio Rico.

"Rico, talk to me."

"Smoke! I okay!" Then I contact Kowalski.

"Kowalski, status?"

"I'm..cough..cough.. fine, Skipper. I have nothing to report other than a smoke-bomb." Lastly I call Private.

"Private, how are you, soldier?" There was no reply. _Hmm, that's odd. _I try to contact Private again. "Private, are you there? Hello?" There was still no reply. So I radio Kowalski. "Kowalski, go check on Private. He isn't responding to his talkie."

"Aye, aye, Skipper!" I sit back and wait for Kowalski's report on Private. "Skipper," said Kowalski's voice on the talkie, "you may want to come take a look at this."

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

Skipper stops his belli-slide and stands up in front of me. I motion for him to look around. "Kowalski, analysis!"

"It would appear, sir, that Private has been kidnapped."

"By who?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, Skipper, but, I think that the kidnapper will probably try to contact us soon."

"I hope so, Kowalski. Let's go gather the others. I'm calling off this steak-out."


	4. Two Privates in a Cage

**A.N.- Hey everyone! Here's chapter four! I Should have chapter five up not to long after this one! Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 4: Two Privates in a Cage

(Private's POV)

_Oh, my head! _I open my eyes and see that I'm in a small cage and am tied to a chair. I blink a couple times in confusion then it hit me. I remembered exactly what had happened.

-Flashback-

I was sitting in a tree eating Peanut-Butter Winkies and was looking through my binoculars when all of a sudden some round object whizzed past my head. _What the Lunicorn was that?_ I climb down out of the tree to go and investigate. I walk over to the spherical object and pick it up. _Hmm, what's this?_ All of a sudden sweet smelling smoke starts to billow out of the object. I start to cough and fall to the ground.

"Mwahaha! Good night, little penguin! Mwahahaha!" said a mysterious voice as I passed out.

-End of Flashback-

I look around me and see Hans sitting in a chair near a T.V. screen. "Hans!" I exclaim.

"Ah, so the little penguin has awoken, bother, and I was rather enjoying the silence too." The evil puffin said.

"Why did you kidnap me, Hans?"

"For bate, what else would you think? Anyway, now that you are awake, I'm leaving you two here and am phoning Skipper." _You two? What does he mean by that?_

"What do you mean by 'you two'?"

"Ah yes, you're not the only penguin I kidnapped last night." Hans then picks up a mirror and holds it so that I can look over my shoulder. My jaw drops as I recognize the blond ponytailed penguin behind me. She had duck tape on her beak to keep her from speaking and earmuffs on to keep her from hearing. Hans puts down the mirror and walks over to the female penguin. He then tears the tape off of her beak and pulls the earmuffs off of her head.

"Ouch! Ooh, I'm so going to get you for this, Hans! When I get out this, you're so dead." Said the irate penguin as she struggled to get out of her bonds.

"Whatever." Said Hans as he left the room.

I was still somewhat stunned from seeing her in the mirror. "Tr-Trixy? I-is that you?" I stammer.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Skipper looked over at his clock; 0700 hours. The zoo would be opening in an hour and he still hasn't heard from a kidnapper about Private. Skipper wouldn't dare admit it to the rest of his team, but he was worried, extremely worried about Private. Kowalski enters the main room of the penguin HQ from his lab and sits down at the table next to Skipper and Marlene.

"Anything yet, Kowalski?" Skipper asks the scientist.

"No, Skipper, nothing." Rico then drops through the open hatch in the ceiling and walks over to the table too.

"Open zoo. Cu' an' cuddly." said Rico.

"Rico's right, Skipper, the zoo will be opening soon and Alice will be here any minute." said Marlene. "I think I'll go ahead and head home. Bye guys, keep me posted if you find out anything new on Private." Marlene then climbed up the ladder and left. An idea suddenly hit Skipper.

"Alice. That's it!" Skipper exclaimed.

"What's 'it,' Skipper?" asked Kowalski.

"Your invention, Kowalski, that _Tracker_ or whatever you called it. Do you still have Private's feather?"

"Of course, that's a brilliant idea, Skipper! I'll go check!" Kowalski then ran into his lab and slammed the door accidently behind him. "Oops! Sorry about that!" shout Kowalski from behind the door.

"Well, do you have it or not, Kowalski?" Just then the T.V. suddenly blinked to life.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" asked a puffin on screen while tapping on a microphone.

"Hans! So it was you who kidnapped Private!" shouted Skipper.

"Of course, who did you think took him, Skipper? Dr. Mammal Fish? Last I heard he was a mindless dolphin named Flippy." Kowalski then burst back into the room.

"I have it, Skip-per. Uh, why if Hans on our T.V.?" said Kowalski who just noticed that he had obviously missed something.

"Ignore him." Said Skipper to Hans.

"If you ever want to see your little Private again, you may want to hurry, otherwise, mwahahahahaah! You'll find him thirty feet underwater! Mwahahahaha!" Hans then hung up.

"Kowalski!" said Skipper, turning towards the scientist. "Did I hear you say a minute ago that you still had Private's feather?"

"Yes."

"Well, Kowalski, let's give it another test shall we? Rico! Four penguin dummies topside stat! Operation: Keep Private from Drowning is a go, go, go!" The three penguins then jump topside and slide by Marlene's habitat. "Marlene!"

"Yes?" said Marlene, only slightly startled.

"We're going off to save Private. We'll be back soon, make sure Ringtail doesn't get into our stuff while we're gone and try to keep Alice away from our habitat, if you can."

"Roger that, Skipper." The three penguins then slid out of the zoo to go rescue their captured compadre.


	5. Hanging Out, Literally!

**A.N.- Yay! Two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and sorry about the shortness of this one!**

Chapter 5: Hanging Out, Literally

(Nobody's POV)

Trixy's eyes grew large and she sharply in took a breath. "PRIVATE! What the Buckingham are you doing here!" she squealed in her strong British accent.

"I could ask you the same thing. But, something tells me that your reason is the same as mine." said Private, his eyes gleaming.

"So your Skippah bate, too, huh?"

"You have a Skippah? Since when?"

"Since about three years ago, her name's Skippsy. And when did you get a Skipper?"

"Uh, about three years ago, too. His name's Skipper."

"So, that makes you Private Private T. Tux?"

"Private _first class_ Private T. Tux."

"Ooh, getting a bit fancy there with the names aren't we, Tux?"

"Very funny, Trixy. So I guess you're Private Trixy P. Guen?"

"Private _second class_ Trixy P. Guen."

"You haven't passed the first class test yet! I would have thought that you would have done that first thing, knowing you!"

"I haven't been given the chance yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so, you have any escape plans?"

"Nope, do you?"

"Nope."

* * *

(Hans's POV)

I had just hung up the T.V. with my old frenemy Skipper. _There's no way that they'll get here in time! Mwahahahaha!_ I then turn around in my swivel chair and catch part of my prisoners' conversation. _'"You have any escape plans?" "Nope, do you?""Nope."' _

I laugh at hearing that they had no plans. "Mwahahaha! I know for sure that Skipper won't make it! Though, I still don't know about, Skippsy, I haven't gotten a message to her yet. But, whatever, I'll drown her private with Skipper's and my plan for revenge will be complete! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! *Cough*Cough*" _I really need to stop laughing so much, it's really starting to hurt my throat. _

I then get up out of my chair and walk into the room that I had the two prisoners in. I walk over to the wall and flip a switch; suddenly the floor underneath the hanging cage retracts exposing a huge and deep pool of water. "Hello, penguins. Get ready to say your good-byes!"

"What no laugh this time?" asks Trixy mockingly.

**A.N.- Sorry about the cliffhangers! Especially this one! I'll try to update again asap!**


	6. I Think We're Lost, Skipper!

**A.N.-Third chapter in one day! I'm on a roll! LOL! Oh, and by the way, if I'm ever lacking major detail or get into to much dialog, please, please tell me! I often do that. Anyway thank you everyone for the awesome reviews and my over 100 views in under a week! Thank you oh so very much!**

Chapter 6: I Think We're Lost, Skipper!

(Skipper's POV)

After the team and I left Marlene's we went and got our manly pink car. This time I let Kowalski sit shot gun because he was the only one who knew how to read his device. Rico was driving, like usual, and I sat in the back in Private's normal spot. "Hey, Kowalski, how much further is it?" I asked.

"Uh….." Then Kowalski mumbled something.

"What was that, soldier? I didn't quite catch everything you said."

"We may be...mumble…mumble."

"What? Speak clearly, man!"

"We may, possibly be slightly, lost."

"What!" cried Rico and me together.

"I'm sorry, but my invention doesn't give the clearest of road maps to follow."

"Kowalski! Private's life is at stake and you got us LOST! Do you even know where we were supposed to be going?"

"Yes, an abandoned building near Hoboken Zoo."

"Then how are we lost?"

"I don't know where we're at right now." I flipper smack my forehead and slowly slide my flipper down my face.

"Rico, pull over. Kowalski get back here, I'm taking shot gun." Rico then pulls over to the side of the road and Kowalski and I switch seats.

"You know where we are, Skipper?"

"Yeah, not two blocks from Hoboken Zoo." I look behind me to see Kowalski slap his forehead.

"Of course! Why didn't I suspect that?"

* * *

(Private's POV)

"What no laugh this time?" asked Trixy mockingly to Hans. Hans glares at Trixy. I in turn glare at Hans for glaring at Trixy, who also was glaring at Hans.

"Hans, what are you planning to do to us?" I ask trying to stall a little for time.

"I'm going to drop this cage with the two of you in it into the pool below you, (Hans points to something down below the bottom of our cage.) then you two will drown and freeze to death."

"What do you mean, 'freeze to death.'" Trixy asked, she was just catching on to how I was trying to stall.

"I'm glad you asked." Hans said. "This water is not normal, it's very special."

"How's it special, Hans?" I ask.

"I mixed the water with liquid nitrogen making it the coldest of cold! Mwahahahaha!"

"And there's the laugh." Hans glares at Trixy again.

"How deep is the water?"

"Thirty feet."

"How long is that in the metric system, Hans? I have trouble understand the feet and inches stuff." Said Trixy.

" Uh, give me a second." Hans then turns and leaves the room in search for a calculator no doubt.

"Nice one, Trixy! That one will but us a bit of time."

"Yeah, I wonder how much longer Skippah will be, I don't think we'll be able to stall Hans much longer."

"I know we'll just have to hope that they are hurrying." Hans then returns with a calculator in wing.

"I got it; it's 9.144 meters."

"Oh. Okay, that's quite deep." Says Trixy with faked interest.

"Oh it's very, very deep! Mwahahahaha!"

"And there's the laugh again." I say it this time and Hans glares angrily at me.


	7. Cold Water

**A.N.- Here's chapter 7! I don't really think this story will be having too many more, though. But I shall make a squeal!**

Chapter 7: Cold Water

(Nobody's POV)

Rico parked the car behind a bush and the three commando penguins began the search for a vent shaft. "Door?" asked Rico.

"No, Rico, going through the front…wide… open door…..is a great idea! Kowalski! This is the right one, correct?" said Skipper.

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright, men move in!"

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

After a final glare at Private and me, Hans left the room. _I guess he didn't like how we kept making fun of his laughter. _

"Trixy, do you have any more stalling ideas? Because, I just ran out."

"Of course I do! Wasn't it I, who stalled back when we were the infamous Ms. Guen and Mr. Tux back in Dallas?"

"I remember, so what's the idea?"

* * *

(Hans's POV)

I walk back into the prisoners' room. _I don't laugh that much, do I?_ "Are you ready to say your good-byes now?"

"I suppose so." says the ponytailed penguin.

"Yeah, me, too." says the other one.

"Seriously? You have good-byes to make? Oh, very well, go ahead and get them over with." I walk over to my chair and sit down. _I hope this is quick._

"Trixy, I have a confession to make." Says Private.

"Really, me too." Says Trixy. Both of their eyes were shining brightly.

"Yeah, I find Hans's laugh really funny!"

"Hey! That was mine! You stole my confession, you confession thief!"

_What in Denmark? I thought that they were going to be saying all lovey-dovey good-byes to each other. _

"On a more serious note, Trixy, I do have something to tell you, if this is to be our last adventure together." Just then three penguins tumble in through my front door.

"Hans!" shouts Skipper. Skipper then leaps to tackle me but I intercept him with a fish.

"What were you going to say, Private?" asked Trixy.

"Oh, just that I thought that our help had finally arrived." I look over and see the two prisoners grinning broadly. Kowalski takes this time to try and sneak over to my control module.

"Hey! Leave that alone, you pesky penguin!" I run over to the control module and pushed a green button. The prisoners' cage starts to swiftly descend into the pool. I see the prisoners' smirks of happiness turn into looks of terror. Skipper and Rico then try to tackle me again and succeed. Their tackle, though, caused me to land on the self-destruct button. "You fools! You made me push the self-destruct!" I wriggle out from under the penguin-dog-pile and run to the door. "Good luck rescuing them in time Skipper! Mwahahahaha!" I then run out of the house. Just as I left through the door, I heard a splash. I smile coldly, thinking that my plan of revenge had gone perfectly.


	8. Just Keep Swimming

**A.N.- Here's chapter 8! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8: Just Keep Swimming!

(Skipper's POV)

I hear a splash and turn quickly around and see that the cage had started to sink. I also see that Private isn't the only one in the said cage. "Skippah!" cried Private and the unknown penguin.

"Hold on, Private! Kowalski, options!" I turned to Kowalski.

"Uh.." Kowalski then whips out his abacus and starts making a calculation, he then whips out his clipboard. "Push random buttons on the control module?"

"Works for me." I say. The three of us then get to work pushing random buttons, but instead of slowing the cage's descent, it seems that we made it sink more quickly. I turn around and don't see the cage. "Agh! Everyone to the water! Rico! Rope cutters and lock pick stat!" We all jump into the water.

"Oh, baby that water's cold!" shouts Kowalski as he came up from his initial dive. "Nitrogen infused water to be exact!"

"No time for your sciency non-sense right now, Kowalski. Dive! Dive!" We all take a deep breath and dive deep into the freezing pool. We dive deeper and deeper and deeper always following the cage's chain, when finally we see the actual cage. We quicken our swimming speed and Rico finds the lock. I look over at the two penguins; they were both tied up to chairs and unconscious. I look back over at Rico to see that he had picked the lock. We swim in and start cutting the ropes. I then pick up Private and Rico picks up the other mystery penguin. I motion for us to get topside quickly. And we swim upwards really quickly; Rico was the first with the mystery penguin to break the surface. Kowalski came up gasping for air not too long after Rico. I surface with Private only moments after them.

"*Cough* Cough*, Kowalski, analysis!" I drag Private over beside the unknown penguin.

"On which?" Kowalski asks.

"Both."

"They should both be fine, but I won't really know until they wake up. She (Kowalski motions over at the unknown penguin) appears that she should be waking up at anytime."

"What about the Private?"

"I have no clue." Just then the female penguin starts to wake up.

"*Cough*Cough*Cough! Brrrrrr!" she shivers. Rico regurgitates a blanket and gives it to her. She takes it without a second look. "Thank you."

"Who are you?" Kowalski asks the unknown she-penguin.

"Wha-oh, hello. I'm Trixy, Private Trixy, to be exact. Oh, no, how's Private! He passed out after me; he should have woken up first." She then jumps up and runs over to the still sleeping Private. She then flips him over and starts to push up and down on his back.

"What are you-"I started then I stopped, because Private started to wake up and had started to cough up a lot of water. Kowalski rushes over to check Private for any lasting damage. He didn't appear to find any.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!" says Trixy, " I was so worried!" She then gives Private a tight hug.

"Agh! Trixy! Can't breathe!" says Private.

"Oh, sorry!" Trixy then releases him from the hug.

"Private, good to see you awake, soldier." I walk over to Private and pat his back.

"Self-detuckt?" asks Rico.

"Agh! I completely forgot about the self-destruct!" squeals Kowalski as he runs over to the control module.

**_"Five Seconds until Self-Destruct!"_** says the control module. Trixy then gets up and runs over to the control module.

"Here move over a little, please!" she says to Kowalski, she then pulls a remote-looking device from behind her back. She then pushes a bunch of buttons and then pushed a button on the remote.

**_"Self-Destruct is Paused, Please Press Start to Continue."_** Says the control module.

"H-how did you DO that!" says Kowalski, surprised.

"I'll tell you that later, let's get out of here!" she says then she looks over at me. I realize that she's waiting for me to give the retreat order.

"Right! Everyone, to the car!" we all race out the door and jump into the car, Rico in the driver's seat, I in the shot gun seat, Kowalski in his normal seat, Private in the middle of the back seat, and Trixy in Private's normal seat. Trixy then pushes a button on the remote and Hans's secret lair explodes. We drive away as fast as the little zoo coup could go, it wasn't until we were about a mile away that we slowed down.


	9. To the Zoo

**A.N.- One more chapter after this one and I'll be starting on the sequel! These last two chapters maybe somewhat too short but they are concluding chapters, so they also maybe a bit boring. Well, hope you like it! Oh, yeah, I don't really know about zoos in NY so I just made one up for at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 9: To the Zoo!

(Hans's POV)

After I had evacuated my secret lair I hid in a bush. I was curious and wanted to watch what exactly happens. I open up a bag of popcorn. _This is going to be good! Mwahahahaha! Gees! I'm laughing in my head now, too? I've been around Clemson, way too much._ I sit down and look over at the door and see five penguins run out it. _What! No, this can't be! My plan was perfect! PERFECT! _I then started to cry as I see my secret lair explode. _Why! Why did my plan go wrong!_

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Once Rico had let the car slow down some everyone burst out laughing.

"What are we laughing about?" asks Private.

"Comic relief, maybe?" replies Trixy, which reminded everyone of their current situation.

"So, Trixy, is it? Why were you Hans's prisoner?" Skipper asks.

"He kidnapped me for revenge on my Skippah, who broke up with him a few years ago."

"Oh, and who's your Skipper?"

"Her name's Skippsy."

"Skippsy? As in Skippsy Penguin?"

"Um, yeah? What do you know her or something."

"You could say that, she is Skipper's twin sister." Says Kowalski.

"You have a sistah, Skippah?" Private exclaimes.

"Um, yeah and the fact that she dated Hans doesn't make the least bit happy." The car drives along in silence for a few minutes before Kowalski asks the next question.

"Trixy, how exactly do you know Private? I mean you acted like you had met him before at the lair." Trixy was about to answer when Private answered for her.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"Trixy and I are old friends." I said. "She was friends with me even when I went around as Mr. Tux."

"Oh?" says Skipper suddenly interested again in the conversation.

"Yes, you see Private and I grew up together in the same zoo in London, then when Private's older brother Lieutenant sent him to Texas, I came too."

"You have an older brother?" asks Kowalski shocked at this new information.

"Two and an older sister actually, but that's a whole different conversation." I reply.

"Okay, so for about how long have you two been friends?" asks Kowalski, who was still curious.

"Uh…." Trixy then stops to think, "About twelve years, does that sound right, Private?"

"Yeah, it does."

"When was the last time that you two had seen each other?" asks Skipper this time.

"Three years ago before a zoo transfer." I answer.

"Didn't you join this team three years ago, Private?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see." Says Kowalski. "Trixy, I have one more question for you."

"Okay."

"Why didn't your skipper come rescue you?"

"Skippsy is off of some secret mission and she left Marissa, the lieutenant, in charge. Marissa was busy in her lab, so she left Rachel, our sergeant, in charge. Rachel, though, had a date and so she just left me there to take care of myself. I went for a walk and then was snagged by Hans."

"Well, that explains things." Says skipper.

"What zoo are you stationed at?" I ask.

"West Park, New York." She replies.

"Rico! Drive us over to West Park Zoo." Skipper says to Rico.

"Aye, aye, 'ipper!" Rico then changes lanes.


	10. Goodbyes

**A.N.- This is this story's last chapter! I'm planning on starting my next fanfic asap, but I could use some ideas, so if you my dear reviewers could PM me some ideas to help break my writer's block, i would sure appreciate it! Oh, and my next one will be another one with Trixy in it just fwy.**

Chapter 10: Good-byes

(Private's POV)

Rico had just pulled us up outside of the penguin habitat at the West Park Zoo. Trixy then jumped out of the car.

"Good-bye, everyone, and thank you for saving me." She says as she walks towards the habitat. I sit there for a minute then I remember that she had asked me to hold her bow for her in the car and that I was still holding it.

"Hold on a minute, Skippah, please, I need to go give Trixy her bow back."

"Okay, but make it snappy." I think that Skipper knew that I also wanted to privately say good-bye to Trixy, seeing as she is my friend and all. I jump out of the car and slide after her.

"Trixy!" I say. "Wait up!" She stops walking when she walked around the corner.

"Yes?" she asks.

"You forgot your bow!" I say as I hand her it.

"Oh, thank you, Private. Well, it was really nice seeing you again, we need to do this more often." I laugh a little at her joke.

"Most certainly. I'm going to miss you, Trixy."

"And I, you, Private. But, hey, we'll see each other again…someday. Oh! I have an idea! Do you have a laptop?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you get Skype?"

"Yes! That's brilliant, Trixy!"

"I know. Well, see you on the computer, Private. Good-bye." She gives me a quick hug and jumps into her habitat.

"Good-bye, Trixy." I say as I walk back to the car. I then got back into my seat and we left.

"So, Private, did you and Trixy ever go out?" asks Kowalski suddenly.

"WHAT!? Where did you come up with that question from, Kowalski! But, anyway, no we didn't ever." I say not just a little shocked and surprised.

"Ah, but you want to don't you?" asks Kowalski.

"That's private, Kowalski, and is none of your concern, anyway Trixy and I are just friends, and that's probably what we'll always just be, friends." I reply, and then I turn and watch the trees go by. _But a penguin can dream, can't he?_

**_The End_**


End file.
